wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Commentary Panel
The Commentary Panel is a feature in every Worms game. It gives full detail of which Worm has been killed, whose move it is, and which weapon has been selected. It also appears when a Crate falls, when a team is out of the game, and when a Worm uses Skip Go in some games (e.g. Worms 4: Mayhem). Crates Weapons *A jewel from the heavens! *Is it your birthday? *What's in the box? *First come, first served Health * Utilities * Death Here is a full list of sentences that show up in the Commentary Panel when a Worm loses all HP or drowns. In the original Worms only "_ is an ex-worm." is present when a Worm dies. HP Loss *_ is dead. *_ is dead and buried. *_ is no more. *_ could take no more. *_ has gone. *_ is gone, but not forgotten. *_ is an ex-Worm. *_ is history. *_ shall be missed. *_ bit the dust. *_ takes a dirt nap. *_ didn't make it. *_ kicked the bucket. *_ has passed away. *_ has ceased to be. *_ met their demise. *_ was rubbed out. *_ was no use anyway. *_ has been wasted. *_ has been terminated. *_ was eradicated. *_ deserved it. *_ was asking for it. *_ wasn't hard enough. *_ is knocking on heaven's door. *_ joins the great Worm in the sky. *_ is donated to medical science. *_ has turned up his toes. *_ is pushing up the daisies. *_ is 6 feet under. *_ is mourned. *Poor _. *Awww, poor _. *Shed a tear for poor _. *Our sympathy for _. *Have pity for _. *So long _. *It was nice knowing _. *_ waved goodbye. *The dream is over for _. *There's no way that _ will be winning the match! *A minutes silence for poor old _ please... *Will we ever forget _? Probably yes! *Say 'hi' to Elvis for us, _. *_ has gone to the big Worm farm in the sky. *_ was wondering what went wrong! *_ was stealing oxygen anyway! *_ has been smoked! *_ will see you all on the other side. *_ has popped off to meet his maker! *_ has launched his last 'zook! *_ is currently on a handcart to Hell. *We will always remember _... As useless! Drownings *_ has drowned. *_ couldn't swim. *_ is sleeping with the fishies. *_ is sleeping on the sea bed. *_ lies on the bottom of the sea. *Water way to go, _. *Water surprise _ has gone! *_ swam like a brick. *_ swam like they fought! *_ is more than wet behind the ears! *_ has gone to marry a mermaid. *_ went in the drink. *_ took a nose dive. *_ sank like the Titanic. *_ is practising breathing water. *_ has slipped off the hook. *_ mistook water for land! Trivia *Some of the death sentences are sympathetic, others are just ironical. *The Commentary Panel also reveals what weapon has been collected from a Crate, but only in offline games. *In Worms 4: Mayhem, on rare occasions, the Commentary Panel shows up and says "Turn back you coward!!" when the player flies the Super Sheep straight up into the sky or away from the map. *There is an innuendo in the sentence, "_ wasn't hard enough.", that was used in some games that are rated E for Everyone by the ESRB, such as Worms Armageddon, but was also used in other games that are rated T for Teens, such as Worms 4: Mayhem, which doesn't really make it an innuendo. **A similar "innuendo" is seen in the title screen of the SNES version of the original Worms, and it says, "How hard is your Worm?". Category:Events Category:Article stubs